Disagreements
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: So Sabitsuki and Smile have a lunch date at the Sugar Hole...


"Hmm..." she, the girl with pale skin and white hair, looked over the menu, trying to think of what to get. "I think I'll have this."

"Don't want to get that." he, the grinning raven-haired boy, said. "You don't want to get fat, Sabi."

She playfully smacked him with the menu. "Don't forget who's paying for your damn meal, you leech!"

"Haha, oh, you're such a bitch!"

The waitress rolled her eyes as the vitriolic Sabitsuki and Smile bickered. They were a rather loud couple that were frequent customers of the Sugar Hole, and ones that got kicked out a lot. Regardless, their money was good, even if it came from only one of them.

Eventually, the two stopped their banter and decided on eating a cake together; one could only hope that they actually eat it instead of throwing it at each other. Unfortunately, they could not agree on what kind of cake to get. Sabitsuki slammed her fist on the counter, rattling it. "We're getting vanilla!"

Smile kept his namesake on his face, despite the aggressive stance he was taking. "Chocolate is better!"

"You're fucking delusional, Smile!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

Ah yes, just like an old married couple.

The maid-dressed waitress left them to slam her head against a wall, as she could only deal with so much of their antics. Meanwhile, the only other person in the establishment, a smartly dressed albino named Gabe who went to the same school as them, regarded the couple with disdain. "Crazy bastards." He muttered as he took another sip of his drink.

His comment was not unheard. Sabitsuki and Smile had grabbed each other by the scruffs of each other's necks and were prepared to punch each other when he said that. Smile let go of Sabitsuki's shirt and approached Gabe. "What did you just say...?" His smile widened, the look in his eyes unhinged.

"You heard me." the albino boy grunted. "If you're going to argue, go do it in your poor-ass home."

That comment struck at the smiling boy; he lived in the slums, alone with his sister. For a moment, the boy's smile faltered. However, it was not him taking up the offense in response to this.

Sabitsuki was out of her seat and stomping toward Gabe. Her red eyes stared out from her pale complexion. Combined with her aggressive behavior and history of being a victim of Rust, she was an utter demon. "Hey." she snapped, her eyes boring into Gabe's very soul. "Only I'm allowed to insult my boyfriend."

Gabe was unfettered by the angry monster in front of him, having also been a victim of Rust and didn't find its symptoms so terrifying. "Oh yes, what a happy relationship you two are in. Coming to each other's rescues while beating the shit out of each other." he mocked, as if he was trying to set a record on how angry he could make the two.

"I'll have you know..." then, Sabitsuki bent down and pulled something from her boot. Before her rude classmate could see what it was, he reeled back from a hit to the face. A pipe, long and steel, was in her hands. "...Smile and I are a very loving couple, thank you very much."

"Tsk..." the guy was more annoyed than angry; he reached to the floor to get his own weapon, a crowbar. "You are such a bi-"

Somebody stomped on his hand, making him yelp; Smile to the rescue. His grin now looked downright psychopathic; it was like he was unable to show any other facial expression. He stood above the other boy, a hammer in his hand. "Only I can call my girlfriend a bitch, buddy."

Gabe's eyes widened. It was as if two demons were standing above him. They clearly had no problem with ripping him limb to limb. The only way out now was to start beating the crap out of everyone in arms reach, which Gabe was fairly tempted to do.

Before he could follow up on his plan, however, a horrible noise split through the air: a chainsaw. The furious waitress was back, holding a chainsaw threateningly; since her usual customers were crazy, the only solution is to wield a crazy weapon. "That's it, all of you out! I won't have fighting in here!" Gabe took advantage of the situation and scurried out like a rat, passing by the other regular of the restaurant, who looked confused. Sabitsuki and Smile, knowing that beating a grown adult woman with a chainsaw was far beyond their reach, were quick to obey the order as well. Just before they left, however, the maid waitress held out a take-out bag with a cake in it in the hand that didn't wield the terrible chainsaw; as if she suspected this would end up happening. "Here. Don't fight next time you come here, or else."

Sabitsuki dished out some money from her pockets before following Smile outside. The boy just stood on the sidewalk, looking around the city, which was dirty and filled with rusting buildings. "Hey." she called. "I'm sorry I got us kicked out."

Smile looked to her and grinned an authentic grin. "That wasn't your fault, Sabi. Gabe's an asshole." He shrugged. "Besides, this place blows anyway."

"Maybe if we didn't get kicked out all the damn time." she reminded him. She dug her hands into the bag and opened the box that contained their take-out cake and was treated to a nice surprise.

The cake was half vanilla and half chocolate.

Smile looked down the cake, equally as surprised. Finally, he gave Sabitsuki an apologetic look. "Sorry I argued with you over the cake flavor."

"No, I'm sorry." she laughed. The pale girl leaned up to the taller boy and laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Apology accepted." he said, rubbing his cheek like it was precious. "Let's go eat this at my house. My sister might want a piece." He glanced at Sabitsuki and his eyes conveyed disapproval.

Sabitsuki had already dug into the cake, eating it with her hands.

"You hungry bastard."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Ha ha ha I don't know what I'm doing with my life._


End file.
